Gold Rush(Attractiepark Slagharen)
Gold Rush is a dutch coaster located in Attraciepark Slagharen as a replacent for thier old schwarzkopf looping coaster,Thunder Loop.The attraction was build by the german manufacturer,Gerstlauer and its one of their Infinity Coasters model.The ride is themed to the Carolina Gold Rush that began in 1848. History and construction The park wanted to find a coaster to replace Thunder Loop,which was removed due to high maintenance cost of the coaster.The coaster originally was suppose to open on 2018,but instead,it was decided that the new coaster will be open in 2017. Altough several companies were contaced with,none of those companies were abled to deliver the parts in a short time as the pressure on the chain were so hard to make it a 2017 coaster.The only one who could deliver the parts in the requirments was Gerstaluer.Gerstlauer was known by the park before as they were the succesors of schwarzkopf,and they loved schwarzkopf.This attraction also has a hip bracket which is quit scary for an inverting coaster. When the replacement was announced,it was said that this will be at least 1 inversion and that it will be higher than 25 m.Since then many posts had been announced,with the last one will be announced in Spetmber Rip Thunder Loop and hello Gold Rush. Thunder Loop will be finally demolished in October 2016.The groundwork for the new coaster will begin in Febuary 14,2017 With the first support already in place at that day as well.After that,a massive working had begn,with the launch placement,the installing of the platforms and the last piece whih will be put down on March 18. Station build-up. After the parts,the park started building up the station ,it countours sttod up in 3 days,with the roof finished on March 18,less than 10 days after construction began. First test drive and opening. The train arrived at the park on March 16 and was completely on the track on 3 April 2017,3 days later,the test dirve had began.The alaunch speed was slwoly increased until the desire forces was reached to allow the trains to move smoothly on the entire track.The ride finally opened on 13.4.2017 with a massive celebration Oops,closed again! A week after the official opening of the coaster,on April 20,it was close again due to an inspection which revealed that the foundations werent strong enough.These had to be reinforced before the track could run again. Design The layout of the coaster is of a triple launch,and its currently known to be the first triple launch coaster in the Netherlands.Riders are going forwards,backwards and forwards again between two inversions,a Sidewinder and a Diveloop before going through the compact course. The trains are a signle train with 5 cars,4 across and a single row,making it a total of 20 riders per train. The supports are grey while the ride's track is red. Story and theme The story of the coaster takes place in the nineteenth of America,in particullar when the Gold Rush erupts were found in California on January 24 1848 by James Wilson Marshell. Category:Gerstlauer Category:2017